


Byakuya Ishigami Can't Handle This Much Cuteness

by lilac_red



Series: The Adventures of Pinning Senku and Dense Gen [4]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Byakuya can't handle this much cuteness, Cute Asagiri Gen, Cute Ishigami Senkuu, Cute Kids, Cutesy, Elementary Schooler Senkuu, Fluff, M/M, Middle Schooler Gen, WARNING: Too Cute For this World, back packs, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22636477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilac_red/pseuds/lilac_red
Summary: WARNING: Too Cute for this WORLDByakuya Ishigami had noticed something off about his son.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: The Adventures of Pinning Senku and Dense Gen [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595473
Comments: 20
Kudos: 502





	Byakuya Ishigami Can't Handle This Much Cuteness

Byakuya Ishigami had noticed something off about his son.

His son, Ishigami Senkuu, an elementary schooler and budding mad scientist (emphasis on mad). There was something off about him.

Now, Byakuya isn't one to scrutinize details. He barely noticed when Senkuu had taken the microwave away and had just recently realized he had been eating frozen meals, well frozen, for the last three weeks! (At least he thinks its been three weeks. Damn, the training had over taken the better part of his mind.) 

However, due to being on temporary leave after failing the recruitment space training. he had noticed and he has scrutinized his little onion-headed boy. There was just something off about him.

For one, he had been sleeping at his bed time hours. That had thrown Byakuya of guard when there was no need to pry the nine-almost-ten-year-old from whatever do-hickey he was fiddling with. 

For two, he took thirty minutes of his morning routine in the bathroom. Way too long for a child his age (at least it was when Byakuya was a young boy but who knew what kind of fads kids were up these days). From the little peek Byakuya had taken (because the door was left open due to muscle memory), he had watched Senkuu wash his face, comb his hair and brush his teeth in that exaxt order. He would then scrutinize his own reflection in the mirror an either re-comb his hair or take a lint roller towards his uniform for the remainder of his time. 

For three, after breakfast and another trip to the bathroom (seriously what was up with bathrooms and elementary schoolers these days?!) his son would wait inside their home entrance until his watch beeped exactly at 7:03 AM before leaving. Every. Single. Time. (No longer was Byakuya yelling and hollering for Senkuu to hurry up before Gen left for school without him. He was plenty early now).

For four, an every single time Senkuu would leave the house with the clips on his back undone and the hood dangling oddly. That was by far the most off-putting piece of detail to date even more than when Senkuu came out of the bathroom (what the hell really?) subtly smelling like his cologne. There was no way, Senkuu didn't notice the undone clips or dangling hood because they made the "click-itty-clack" noise that annoyed him so much! He had even tried to convince Byakuya to buy him another kind of backpack in the name of science (which obviously did not work)!

Byakuya had at first subtly asked his son if he had forgotten something each morning because he knew how much the little boy detested being talked to as if he were a child (which he was). Senkuu had merely tilted his head and said he couldn't think of anything before "click-itty-clacking" out of the house. Either Senkuu enjoyed torturing his dear old dad or it was protest for him to get a new backpack by weirding his father the hell out. Though it seemed unlikely, he was friends with Gen. With no progress for the um-some days Byakuya had settled for the direct approach the next morning.

"Hey, Senkuu, do you want a new backpack?"

His son, just finished tying his shoes, stared up at him,"huh?'

"Do you want a new backpack? I know you really don't like the one you've got there. I got the message loud and clear after hearing you "click, click, clicking," every morning since I've been on break. So how 'bout I get you a new one?" ( _Guess it'll be ramen cups and water for a while_ , Byakuya internally cried).

The elementary schooler with his elementary school backpack continued to stare at his father. The young Ishigami's expression morphed from scrunched contemplation, to wide-eye recognition, to pink-dusted embarrassment. It sent Byakuya into another loop of confusion at seeing the rise of color on his son's cheeks. 

Senkuu attempted to control himself by pretending to cough (which was unsuccessful because the pink stained remained) before speaking,"That won't be necessary."

Byakuya blinked,"Won't be necessary."

Senkuu nodded.

"Are you sure?"

"I am 1 billion percent sure, it won't be necessary. Despite what I had said in the past this backpack is quite convenient."

Just as Byakuya opened his mouth, Senkuu's watch beeped indicating it was 7:03 AM. Senkuu turned to leave with his noise making backpack, Byakuya following after because his gut punched him to follow.

If and or Senkuu was aware his father was following he didn't give any indication he did. Byakuya watched as his son made his way "click-itty-clacking" towards the cross walk where he noticed the presence of their young neighbor.

It appeared Gen had been chatting with someone but completely ignored them once he made eye contact with the elementary schooler.

"Good morning, Senkuu-chan~! Don't you look handsome today?" Gen waved happily, again, completely forgetting he was talking to another person.

"Hmph. Morning, mentalist." Senkuu replied glancing past Gen. He then shifted so the clicking sound from his backpack would be heard.

"And I see you forgot to clip the the hood of your backpack on again. Hold your arms out while I clip it back together, okay~." Gen bent down to fix up Senkuu's backpack himself.

Senkuu held his hands out staring at the light-haired stranger,"Have I? I guess I'm so use to dealing with it that I've desensitized myself from it."

Gen hummed in response. He then felt how, Senkuu's little arms enclosed around him in a hug. With a chuckle, Gen hugged the little boy back, "What brought this on, Senkuu-chan? Not that I'm complaining."

From where Byakuya was stationed he could see Senkuu show a condescending smile at the stranger Gen was talking to. Senkuu replied,"Just as a bribe to get you to help me out with my latest project."

"Oh? I'll keep an open mind about it then. Now, I better get up before the crossing guard scolds me again." Gen rose to his full height dusting off any residual dirt sticking to his uniform. (Completely forgetting the boy his was talking to.)

After the older boy deemed himself presentable, just as the crossing guard arrived, Byakuya watched as his son tugged at Gen's uniform. Senkuu's hand was poised outstretched for him to take,"Let's hurry, I don't want you getting distracted and being late to school."

Gen giggled, seeing a soft red build up the young boy's ears but took his hand non-the-less,"My, what a gentleman."

The two walked off leaving the poor sap completely ignored and unknowingly Byakuya sprawled on the concrete ground, trembling.

It all made sense now. It appeared little Don Juan Senkuu had some more than platonic feelings towards the older boy Gen. As a result he had been taking extra care in his appearance and coming up with excuses to monopolize him. It was too cute for Byakuya to handle as he continued to roll on the ground, his own face a pretty pink. They'd have to celebrate when Senkuu got home!

"Sir," a friendly neighborhood police officer hovered over Byakuya,"are you alright?"

**Author's Note:**

> "Hey, Ishigami-san."
> 
> "What's up, Gen?" Byakuya hummed taking a spoonful of his rice.
> 
> "Not that I'm complaining but are we celebrating something? You made red bean rice today."
> 
> "Oh," Byakuya grinned as he proudly announced,"we're celebrating Senkuu's passage towards adulthood."
> 
> Senkuu promptly choked.


End file.
